


The Right Partner

by JocelynTorrent



Series: Delicate Negotiations [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynTorrent/pseuds/JocelynTorrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora calls Celene to her bedchambers over a misunderstanding. Celene does not handle it at all like she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

Anora paced the floor of her chambers, fuming. Her long satin nightgown trailed the floor and glowed orange in the light of the fire. Her candles had long since burned out and most of her room was cast in shadow. The large, fur covered bed looked inviting and warm but she was too worked up to think about sleep. She peered out the window and saw that it had begun to snow, a light dusting already covering the ground. But even that did not bring her peace.

Empress Celene was visiting the kingdom of Ferelden for the first time. It had been a grand affair with tourneys and banquets and balls and speech after speech from the best Ferelden had to offer. At first Anora thought things to be going well. Celene had been polite and kind to her court, taking the time to listen to current affairs and engage them in conversation. She had applauded the knights in the tourney and even danced at the balls. As Anora watched Teagan swing the Empress around the ballroom she allowed a flicker of hope to ignite in her chest. Hope that a peace between Ferelden and Orlais had truly been achieved and that their united front would take a stand against the voracious Tevinter Imperium and keep them within their own borders. She had even allowed herself to smile as the Empress met her eyes while being dipped, and was graced with a smile in return.

Anora remembered vividly how Celene looked as she returned to her chair next to the queen after her dance. Despite no one in Ferelden playing the Game, the Empress had kept her mask, hinting in so many ways that spies were everywhere. It was silver, speckled with sapphires and black engravings. Blue ribbons were braided all throughout her hair and fell elegantly from her bun to dance along her shoulders and back. Her silver skirt shimmered in the light of the ballroom and her midnight blue bodice was also embroidered in silver, making the Empress seem like a shining star.

Anora was no stranger to Orlesian fashion and she was proud to be in her simpler pink skirt and jacket, but she couldn't help the awe that filled her as she gazed upon the Empress. Celene's hips began to sway just a bit more as she neared and Anora realized she'd been caught. The Empress' smile was slightly wider as she lifted her eyes, and there was a predatory gleam in it. Anora chastised herself internally. The Empress didn't need another person fawning over her. The entire Ferelden court, and probably even the commoners, had been smitten with her since she arrived. She was beautiful, charming, and treated them like people, not foreign dog lords.

"You dance beautifully, your radiance," Anora had commented once the Empress resumed her seat next to her.

Celene gave a graceful chuckle. "Will I be seeing you out there, your majesty?"

"I am not a dancer, I'm afraid."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true," Anora answered, turning away from the Empress to watch the dancing.

"Perhaps you just need the right partner," Celene murmured to her right, her voice low.

Anora was no stranger to the Game. She had to play on a few occasions and tried to keep her skill up despite infrequent correspondence with Orlais. Was Celene implying some sort of alliance? Or was she insinuating her true intent to reclaim Ferelden? Was it a cruel jab at Cailan? Anora grimaced into the fireplace. Celene had tried to take Cailan, and subsequently Ferelden, from her once before. She had not succeeded, and yet she had the audacity to jest after his death? Anora had prided herself on being strong in front of Orlais, to prove to them that Ferelden was a true source of power and a threat if pressed. She would not, could not tolerate patronization.

Anora grabbed her dressing gown from the bed, throwing it over her shoulders before she pulled the door to her bedroom open. The guard at the door jumped at the sound, then stood at attention.

"Fetch the Empress. When she arrives we are not to be disturbed. And by Andraste, do  _not_  let her so much as put that blasted mask on. I won't be made to wait all night."

The guard eyed the ferocity in Anora's eyes warily, then put a hand to his chest and bowed before starting briskly down the hall. Anora shut the door and rubbed at her eyes. Celene would certainly not be pleased at being dragged down here late in the night, and that brought a small smile to her lips. It may have been petty, but it would also be a small demonstration of her power. She passed the time by lighting a few more candles to bring some light into the room, and was watching the snow fall as she heard a soft knock on the door.

It occurred to Anora as she pulled open the door that she didn't quite know what to expect. Her first thought was that the Empress would still be in her ball gown, looking as radiant as ever and judging Anora's dressing gown through her mask. But on the other side of the door was a woman. She had never seen Celene without her mask and her eyes scanned the foreign face in front of her. Elegant cheekbones, a fine nose, and bright crystalline eyes were before her. Her eyebrows were nearly the same light shade of blonde as her hair, which was down and damp, dripping onto her shoulders. She would have been beautiful, if not for the harsh glare that graced her features.

Anora stood to the side to allow the Empress entrance. Celene strode in gracefully and Anora watched as the guard moved to the end of the hall, giving privacy while maintaining his watch. When she shut the door, locked it, and turned around, Celene was standing near the fire, the walk down the palace halls no doubt being chilly. She was in her nightgown as well, and her dressing gown was violet, embroidered in gold. It appeared custom made for the Empress, and was buttoned tightly down her torso with small golden beads. Small lion sigils danced along the hem and flickered in the firelight. It was of a much finer quality than Anora's, complete with a raised embroidered collar and embroidered sleeve cuffs that made the Empress seem in a tight and elegant dress rather than a dressing gown.

"What is the meaning of this, Anora?" Celene demanded, breaking Anora from her thoughts. "Do you take pleasure in having me escorted here in my dressing gown like some criminal? Is this how you wish to perpetuate peace between our nations?"

Her voice was harsher than Anora had heard during her entire trip, cold and powerful as an Empress' should be. Anora squared her shoulders and lifted her head, making her way over to Celene. Without her decadent Orlesian heels, Anora realized that Celene was just a few inches shorter than her. Though that did nothing to quell the commanding presence that the Empress exuded.

"You're the one threatening that peace," Anora said finally, watching the Empress' eyebrows raise in curiosity. "You come into my land and charm my people, then insinuate you plan to take it all back right in front of me."

"I never said—

"When you mentioned I just hadn't 'found the right partner.' That's what you meant, isn't it? A barb at my late husband and an implication you wish to reclaim Ferelden. I will not stand to be made a fool of, your radiance. Especially not in my own country."

Celene's full lips turned up into a smile, and she let out a chuckle. "Maker," she breathed, looking into the fire. "You don't need me to make a fool of you, majesty. You've done a fine job of that yourself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I do not wish to reclaim Ferelden. Nor do I care in the slightest about your late husband, Maker accept him." She laughed again, a bit louder this time. "I cannot believe you dragged me down here for this."

Celene made a step towards the door and Anora stepped in front of her. She watched as Celene raised a sculpted eyebrow, then slowly brought her eyes up Anora's dressing gown before stopping at her eyes. It was the little smirk at the corner of her mouth that did her in.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Anora hissed. "I faced many a dissent when I invited you here. People called me a traitor, called me weak, and threatened my life. They said I was a fool for believing your letters of peace and alliances. But I brought you here anyway, because I thought we shared mutual goals. But it appears I was wrong about you. So please, laugh away."

Celene's smirk had fallen during Anora's diatribe, and she took small satisfaction in the fact that the Empress seemed to be remorseful. Her wet hair had been brushed and now stuck together as it dried like thin pieces of straw, still dripping. Celene ran a hand through it, pushing it over to one side to get it out of her face. It seemed to know exactly how to fall, and changed the Empress' face slightly, making it seem sharper and somehow more refined.

"I know things are still tense between us," Celene said finally, and Anora wasn't sure if she was referring to their lands or the two of them specifically. "Neither of us desire war, and I meant everything I said in our letters. This is…a simple misunderstanding, and nothing more."

"Then…what did you mean when you…"

"I meant exactly what I said, Anora." Celene's eyes met hers and Anora felt a slight shiver run through her as she gazed upon the Empress' stare, so confident and proud. "You could dance beautifully if you had the right partner."

Anora felt heat in her cheeks, and her heart began to race slightly as she realized how she must look to Celene now. A paranoid, hysterical woman who cared more about Celene's approval than she did her own people. Her plan had backfired spectacularly and Celene, as always, looked the better for it.

"I…owe you an apology," Anora said finally.

Celene shook her head. " _Non_ ," she whispered. "I do not blame you for not taking my words literally. The Game has far reach, and everyone assumes that I am always playing."

"Please don't think that I—

Celene cut Anora off with an amused chuckle. "Aren't assumptions what brought us here in the first place? I don't think anything, Anora. It's…a funny story at most. Something I hope we can laugh about later."

Anora nodded and looked down at her hands. She could feel Celene's eyes on her and was suddenly very aware of the loose bun her hair was in, as well as the few layers she was wearing. Her own dressing gown was nice, tailored to her form, but it was nothing like Celene's, and she felt dowdy in her presence. A warm hand touched her shoulder before fingers traced down her arm. Anora lifted her head and found Celene smiling kindly at her, her face relaxed as if she was speaking to an old friend.

"Shall we see?" she asked, her voice betraying her calm façade.

"See what?"

"If I'm the right partner."

Celene dropped her hand from Anora's arm and extended it to the queen, giving a slight bow. Anora felt her cheeks redden and she looked skeptically at the Empress.

"You're joking."

"It's been a funny sort of night, no?"

Anora lifted her hand, paused for a moment, then placed it in Celene's. Her hand was warm and soft, not calloused from swords and shields like her prior dance partners'. Anora felt her heartbeat increasing again, and swallowed her nerves, allowing Celene to lead her towards the fireplace where there was the most room.

"Something simple to start," Celene said, thinking for a moment before humming a familiar tune.

Anora recognized the song and remembered the dance that went to it. She shrugged, still in somewhat disbelief, and Celene smiled. She felt the Empress' hand on her waist. It was smaller than she was used to, but held her firm, and she put her hand on Celene's shoulder. The Empress began to hum again. Her voice was hardly exemplary, but it was soft and in tune and Anora tried to distract herself with it as they began to move. Her first steps, as always, were awkward and ill-timed. She gave an embarrassed laugh as she bumped Celene's knee and tried to pull away. Celene held onto her, shaking her head.

"Don't be embarrassed. There's no one here. Try again."

Her voice was kind, lacking the patronization that Anora expected. Anora met her eyes and saw Celene's confidence in her. At least for this dance, the Empress saw Anora as an equal. Celene began to hum again and Anora forced herself to hold the Empress's gaze, relying on her memory of the steps rather than her sight. It wasn't until she saw Celene give a ghost of a smile that she realized she hadn't lost her footing. Nor had she bumped into Celene. In fact, they were moving rather smoothly across the floor. Celene was still the far better dancer, but this was the best that Anora had ever moved, and she smiled widely at her partner.

The song began to reach its conclusion and as Anora remembered the moves, she shot Celene a wary glance.

"We're going to skip the dip, aren't we?"

Celene, still humming, raised her eyebrow in question.

"You can't possibly hold me."

The Empress smirked and finished the song, turning Anora in her arms and dipping her far lower than was proper. Anora grasped at Celene's shoulder as she was lowered, then relaxed when she realized the Empress' hand held firm around her back.

"You see?" Celene murmured at their closeness. "You dance beautifully."

Anora smiled shyly and ran her hand along Celene's shoulder, feeling the rich velvet beneath her palm. The Empress was soft beneath her touch, pliable, unlike Cailan's rigidly muscled form. She could feel Celene's even breathing against her nose and smell the rose and honeysuckle from her bath. Beads of water dripped from Celene's hair onto her shoulder, and Anora realized that the Empress' hair had fallen past her ear. She let go of her grip on Celene's other arm and reached up to push the strands back. Celene smiled and turned into her touch and Anora found herself tracing her fingers down the Empress' porcelain cheek before she caught herself. She jerked her hand away as if burned and Celene dipped her head in acknowledgement, righting them both. Celene's hands left her back and Anora shivered as the warmth slipped away, wrapping her arms around herself.

If Celene was revolted or surprised by her touch, the Empress made no showing of it. And Anora recalled her leaning into her touch first. Rumors and gossip had always surrounded Celene's supposed celibacy, why she never took a lover or a husband. Being of Orlais, no one believed that she was truly celibate, but neither could they find a trace of a lover. She thought back to Cailan, and the letters she had discovered between him and Celene after his death. It had hurt, yes, to read the flirtatious banter between them, the promise of an heir and an Empire.

"Well," the Empress said finally, her eyes sliding towards the door. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Anora?"

"Hmm?" Anora lifted her head, resisting the urge to grin at Celene's curious smile. A strange calm had fallen over the two of them, and despite their awkward situation, Anora felt at ease.

"I said," Celene answered, her eyes drifting towards the bed for just a moment, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

Anora had not been with a man since Cailan. Had not even been propositioned. But she still recognized the intent of Celene's tone. Her body shivered involuntarily, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she studied the Empress. Celene betrayed nothing, her face ever perfected by the Game. But she still had that ghost of a smile hiding just at the edge of her mouth. Anora felt hers go dry. The room was suddenly stifling despite the winter chill outside. Her mind began to race, doubt and self-consciousness flaring up. She could be misinterpreting again, and this mistake would likely be something she could never come back from. Not to mention the fact that she had never been with a woman before. She wasn't opposed to the idea, but Celene was the first woman to make her truly consider it.

Celene stepped closer, clicking her tongue in mock disapproval. "What's going on in that head of yours, I wonder?" she asked.

She made no move to touch the queen. Nor did her gaze hold anything particularly untoward. Anora realized that the Empress was waiting for her to make the first move.

"What is it that you _can_  do for me?" Anora asked finally, hoping Celene would take the hint.

The Empress smiled. "A great many things, I'm sure."

Anora swallowed but her voice still cracked nervously. "Such as?"

Celene reached out and placed her hand on Anora's arm. She fixated her eyes on the queen as she dragged her hand upwards and around the curve of her shoulder. Thin layers separated the Empress' palm from her skin and Anora shivered beneath her touch. Celene paused for just a moment, then gently traced her fingers up the column of her neck. Anora felt goose bumps rising on her skin and she closed her eyes as Celene touched her face, tracing the outline of her jaw before cradling her cheek.

"Anora?"

Celene's voice was whispered and in their closeness, the queen could feel the Empress' breath on her skin. She must have been mere inches away. Anora couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is this what you want?"

Celene's thumb traced gently along her cheekbone. Anora could feel her breath against her lips, warm and smelling of spiced tea. She didn't yet have the courage to move forward and capture the lips she was certain were right in front of her and waiting, so she managed a nod. She heard Celene give a quiet laugh, then felt her hand on her other cheek. There was a light pressure that urged her forward and Anora complied until she felt Celene's lips against hers.

The first thought that came to her was soft. Celene's lips were smooth and there was no trace of the stubble that Anora was used to. Celene pulled away after a short moment, raising her eyebrow at the queen who had finally opened her eyes. Celene's face was flushed as well, mouth parted slightly and eyes half lidded but piercingly alert. Anora could see her lips glistening in the firelight and knew she had to have more. The queen took a step forward and placed one hand behind Celene's head, guiding her back towards her. Celene obeyed and they kissed again. There was sort of patience that lingered in Celene's lips. Anora's first reaction had been to go fast and sloppy as that was what Cailan had enjoyed. But the Empress seemed more than content to just kiss her, arms encircling around her waist and traveling up and down her back.

Anora pressed against Celene, the feeling of her smaller body sending jolts of excitement through her own. She felt Celene grip at her back, and then felt her tongue brush against her top lip. Anora shuddered in her arms and could feel Celene smile against her lips before deepening their kiss. Anora's head was swimming. Celene was soft everywhere, her body responding beneath her shaking hands. It felt like time had stopped, or perhaps just slowed significantly. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, but she also wanted more. Needed more. Celene was so pliant against her and Anora had to have her. She dragged her teeth across Celene's bottom lip, pulling gently before releasing it and Celene gasped sharply.

Then the Empress was against her once more, pushing her against the nearest wall. Anora felt a rush of urgency swell through her. Her legs were shaking, body heated and out of breath. She brought her trembling fingers to the buttons of Celene's dressing gown and forcefully pulled four of them apart before she heard Celene's gentle laugh.

" _Attendez_ ," the Empress cooed in her ear, and Anora shuddered at the foreign tongue, unable to suppress a soft moan.

Celene pulled back and smiled at her, taking Anora's hands and lacing her fingers with them. " _Rien ne presse_ ," she whispered, placing Anora's hands on the wall next to her head and holding them there.

Anora gazed down at the Empress' dressing gown, partially undone. Her nightgown looked to be made of the finest materials, and it clung to her delicately like gossamer. Anora could make out the barest hint of Celene's breasts beneath the gown, her pale skin blending too well with the fabric to show much. She wanted to reach out and finish the buttons but Celene's hands held her firm. The Empress pressed against her again and Anora felt her lips on her jaw, kissing and tracing it as she made her way towards her neck. When Celene found a particular spot on her neck, Anora's hips jolted forward, another moan escaping as she gripped tightly to the Empress' hands.

Celene continued to entertain her neck and Anora felt her desire growing rampant. Arms still pinned to the wall, Anora began to roll her hips against Celene to relieve the ache between her legs. The Empress switched to the other side of Anora's neck, placing her thigh between Anora's legs. Anora lowered herself instinctually, her legs giving out for just a moment at the brief relief it brought. She squeezed tightly to Celene's hands, fearful that the Empress would drop her, but Celene's thigh merely flexed beneath her, holding her upright until she could regain her footing. Anora exhaled slowly as she began to rock her hips. Her dressing and night gown were in the way, long and pulling on her from various angles, and though it was better than nothing, it didn't compare to what she knew Celene could do to her.

Anora pushed against Celene's hands and the Empress let her go. The queen's first task was to grab Celene's face and bring it up to kiss her again. She rocked harder against Celene's thigh and felt the Empress' tongue slip into her mouth, giving another moan. Celene broke their kiss first, breathless as she pulled away, dropping her knee. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and glistening, and all the more enticing to the queen. She watched as Celene regarded her face before her eyes drifted lower, searching for what her dressing gown hid. Moving slower this time, Anora reached out once more for the buttons on Celene's dressing gown. As she undid the buttons Celene's hands went to her shoulders, pushing her own gown off her shoulders.

Anora shivered at the loss of warmth, realizing that they were close to the window. The snow was falling harder and the queen bit her lip as she undid the final button, the tight dressing gown falling open. Celene continued to run her hands up and down Anora's shoulders, giving the queen the time she needed. Anora reached her hands out and placed them on Celene's waist. The gossamer was the finest she had ever felt and Anora half believed it would run through her fingers like water. Her hands could fit around the width of Celene, and she slid them up her sides, palms brushing against the sides of Celene's breasts and making the Empress tremble slightly. Finally the queen reached Celene's shoulders, where she slid the dressing gown off and onto the floor.

Anora met Celene's eyes and the Empress smiled. Spurred by the confidence in her eyes, Anora slid her hands back down Celene's body. She watched as Celene's body arched like a cat at her touch, and moved to the Empress' neck. Celene pushed into her, exhaling softly by Anora's ear as her arms came around her back. Anora brushed Celene's hair to the side and traced her earlobe with her nose, the Empress shivering when she skimmed over it with her teeth. Celene's hands traveled lower, the feeling dulled by Anora's night gown. Her fingers splayed out over Anora's backside, short nails raking down before traveling up her thighs. Anora hissed at the mixed pain and pleasure and nipped at Celene's neck, the Empress writhing against her as she groaned.

Celene's hands disappeared as she knelt to the floor. She found the hem of Anora's nightgown and lifted it over the queen's head. Anora felt the cold again as the gown was removed and brought her arms across her chest. She hadn't been naked in this way since Cailan. Against her better judgment she thought back to their lovemaking. Cailan was gentle and quick and clumsy. But for the gentility, he was nothing like Celene. She was patient and passionate and so intensely focused on her. Cailan had pleased Anora on several occasions, but he had never managed this level of carnal need in her before. It frightened her slightly, how much she needed Celene to touch her, to give her that release.

The Empress in question reached out and undid Anora's crossed arms. She held her hands as she studied the queen's body. Anora blushed at first, but seeing Celene's intense gaze spurred her confidence. The Empress' eyes were roving slowly over her, mouth slightly agape as she took in the sight. Anora could feel her fingers tracing over her hand, longing to touch, and she brought Celene's hands towards her.

Celene's warm hands on her chilled body made her shiver and Anora felt Celene ease her from the wall and into her arms. They kissed again, slowly this time, and Celene turned Anora around, backing her towards the bed. When Anora's knees bumped the bed, she reached behind her and fumbled for the covers, flipping them back as she maintained her kiss with the Empress. She felt Celene's hands on her shoulders and broke the kiss to slide up on the bed. Celene watched hungrily as Anora leaned back on her elbows, then removed her own night gown.

Celene was blonde everywhere, Anora noted, unlike herself, and her skin was as pale as the snow collecting on the windowsill. She had no freckles, no moles, the only break in her porcelain skin coming in the form of scars. Small scratches that looked to be from daggers adorned her arms and stomach and caught in the light of the fire. She had stomach muscles, faint but present, and Anora ran a self-conscious hand down her own abdomen, flat but not strong. Celene watched her, tongue snaking out to wet her lips. Anora swallowed and squeezed her thighs together to ease the ache. Celene gave an almost shy smile before climbing on the bed and crawling over her. The Empress flipped her head, her wet hair falling to one side, and she used one hand to hold it back as she bent down to kiss the queen again.

Anora placed her hand on Celene's chest, fingertips grazing downward to trace the curves of her breasts before splaying out over the taut expanse of muscle. Celene placed her thigh in between Anora's legs again and Anora was quick to rock against her. She slid her hands down Celene's sides and dragged her nails back up, reveling in the way the Empress hissed into her mouth. Celene broke the kiss and slid downward to Anora's chest. Anora could see the Empress was watching her intently as she placed a hand over her breast. Anora nodded, arching into Celene's hand as her thumb brushed over her nipple. She felt Celene's mouth around it next, tongue swirling around as her other hand slid up her thigh to grab her rear.

Anora moaned, one hand going to Celene's head while the other brought Celene's free hand to her other breast. She thought she heard Celene laugh against her chest but then the Empress' tongue swirled again and she could do nothing but continue to writhe beneath those pale hands. Heat enveloped her and her heart was starting to race again. She tried to push her body against Celene's as much as possible, reveling in the feel of her skin against hers. Celene seemed to be everywhere at once, touching, licking, caressing, sending jolts of pleasure from all over her body. Anora groaned, grabbing a handful of Celene's hair and pulling her upward. Celene complied and met Anora's lips again, her body resting against Anora's, their hips rocking softly together. Anora pressed hard against Celene's mouth and pulled away when she felt Celene groan into her mouth.

" _Please,"_  she managed in between breaths as she found Celene's eyes.

The Empress smiled. " _Comme te veux,"_  she murmured against Anora's lips before kissing her again.

Anora was about to protest when she felt Celene's hand moving downward. It traced the outside of her breast and circled over her hip before dipping in between her legs. Celene rose up onto her knees to allow space but maintained the kiss. Anora felt her fingers start low, running through her wetness as they trailed upward. They explored for just a moment before Celene found what she was looking for. Anora took a deep breath and began to rock slowly against Celene's hand, her arms coming around the Empress. Celene lifted herself on to her free arm and gazed down at Anora, watching for what she liked. She seemed almost like a wild animal to Anora. Hair wet and now tangled, hanging down over her reddened face. Her eyes were hungry, predatory, and her mouth hung open as if ready to strike. No one had ever looked at her with such need before, and it sent another pulse of pleasure through her.

Celene pushed just a bit harder, her finger circling, and Anora groaned, her nails digging into the Empress' back. Celene let out a choked gasp at the pain kissed Anora fiercely. Anora thrust herself against Celene's hand and just when she began to feel the pressure build up inside her, the Empress pulled away. Anora sunk back into the bed in disappointment, glaring at Celene's cocky smile. Then her eyes widened as she watched the Empress crawl down her body. She nestled herself in between Anora's legs and the queen bent her knees automatically, spreading her legs farther apart as she took in the sight. The Empress of Orlais, naked and sweating and beautiful, had her face between Anora's legs. Anora's thighs trembled in anticipation as Celene ran her hand through the hair there. Anora felt herself being spread apart and looked on as Celene studied her for a moment. Then the Empress smiled, her lips brushing just barely against the queen. Celene closed her eyes, and Anora felt the tip of her tongue run along her folds. She shuddered into the Empress' mouth, toes curled, and felt Celene's tongue dip inside once before moving upward.

Anora shot up onto her elbows, head thrown back as a loud moan escaped her. She looked down at Celene and found the Empress' eyes were still closed, her hands stroking the sides of Anora's thighs. Her tongue moved slowly against her, pressing hard against the nerves. Anora took her bottom lip in between her teeth to keep her voice down and began to push against Celene's mouth. The Empress slid one hand over her hips in an attempt to keep Anora steady. As the queen began to thrust harder, so did she begin to crave more. The desire to be filled suddenly overwhelmed her, and she groaned in frustration. Celene opened her eyes and looked up at the queen, never ceasing from her task.

"I need…" Anora paused to moan as Celene passed over a particularly sensitive spot. "I need you inside."

Celene hummed against her, and Anora felt two teasing fingers at her entrance. Her body was on fire and her core began to throb almost painfully out of need. Celene slid her fingers in just a bit before pulling out, sliding them in deeper the next time and repeating until Anora finally felt her release building as the Empress curled her fingers inside of her before thrusting them back in.

Her moans were broken up only by her thrusts, hand on Celene's head, gripping tightly to keep her there. Anora fisted the sheets with her free hand, crying out as the Empress thrust harder into her, her tongue speeding up to match Anora's rocking hips. She came suddenly, pleasure rushing over her body and clouding her vision, and she fell back onto the bed, her hips still rocking as Celene carried her through it. When the pleasure turned too sensitive, Anora jerked her hips back and Celene pulled her mouth away, though she continued to thrust inside of the queen.

Anora watched as the Empress wiped her mouth along the inside of her thigh, leaving a glistening trail. Celene was breathing hard, chest heaving as she moved up to Anora's waiting mouth. Anora could taste herself on the Empress, feel their sweat blending as Celene rested against her, and she slowly began to move her hips against her hand again. This position was more familiar to her and she wrapped her legs around the Empress, moaning her approval into Celene's mouth.

This caused Celene to quicken her pace just slightly, fingers curling and pressing against her. Anora felt it building up inside of her again and she gripped tightly to Celene's back. Celene flipped her hair again in an attempt to get it out of her face and Anora brought a hand up to hold it back. The Empress smiled down at her and Anora felt herself overcome by the woman on top of her. They were hardly friends, barely acquaintances, and yet Celene was exhausting herself for Anora's pleasure. With Cailan, or any man she supposed, there was the possibility of mutual pleasure. But Celene gained nothing from this, and yet she looked overwhelmed from lust. Being with a woman, Anora realized, was giving yourself completely to the needs of the other. And Celene was doing this  _for_  her. Not for the Game or Orlais or even her own ego. Just for her.

This revelation increased the tension inside of her and she smiled up at Celene before pulling her down roughly into another kiss. The Empress gave a slight groan of surprise at Anora's sudden ferocity, then another as the queen pushed her onto her back. Celene's head was now resting against the many pillows that adorned the large bed, her golden hair splayed out like a lion's mane beneath her. She looked quizzically at Anora until the queen straddled her waist, bringing the Empress' hand back between her legs. Celene caught on quickly, her free hand resting on Anora's hip as she guided her back down onto her. The Empress pressed her feet onto the bed and bent her knees, thrusting her hips beneath her hand for more force.

In this position she had more maneuverability and she curled her fingers tightly inside of Anora, who had begun to rise up and down against Celene's thrusts, making sure her palm rubbed against the nerves that were so sensitive a few moments before. The queen's mouth hung open, gasps and moans escaping from her swollen lips. Celene's eyes were fixated on her breasts, watching as they moved with her thrusts and heaved with Anora's breaths. She slid her free hand up Anora's side and took one lightly in her palm, allowing it to bounce against her. Anora was close now and she grit her teeth, coming down hard on the Empress' hand. Celene's eyes locked with hers, watching as Anora sought her release. She began to thrust her hips harder, fingers curling and sliding deeper inside of the queen. Anora felt Celene's hand slide from her breast and run down her stomach to her hip again, where she helped to push the queen down.

"Come on, Anora," she breathed excitedly. "Let yourself go."

Celene gripped tightly to her hip, nails scratching her skin, and it was enough. Anora stilled and shuddered on top of Celene, gasping. Celene slowed her hand but didn't stop until the queen collapsed back onto her waist. Gently, the Empress slid her hand out from underneath her, running it along the sheets as she caught her breath. Anora was exhausted, hot and sweaty and unbelievably relaxed. She could have fallen asleep right at that moment. A part of her desperately wanted to. But the other, more persuasive part convinced her to lean over and kiss Celene again. Their kiss lacked the fervor from a few moments ago, but it was sweet and soft and slow, just like the buzz that surrounded the queen. Celene's hands rested on Anora's thighs, stroking them lovingly as they continued to tremble. Anora reveled at the tingling sensation her hands brought. She was sensitive all over, her body still recovering from her orgasm, and she hummed into Celene's mouth before pulling away.

"I think…" she began, watching as Celene's eyes slowly opened, "that you've done this before."

The Empress smiled and Anora felt her stomach shake beneath her as she suppressed a laugh. "I have."

"You didn't…shall I…?"

Celene's stomach rumbled again and she shook her head. "Your pleasure is my pleasure."

Anora lifted a skeptical brow and Celene nodded, her eyes darting to the snow covered window. "It is nearing dawn." She paused for a moment, another smile at the corner of her lips, but this one seemed to come from a memory. "This is the first time that  _I_  will have to sneak out of the royal bedchambers."

Anora chuckled as she studied the fine lines of Celene's face. "You don't have to go anywhere. We were up all night arguing. I'll send for tea in a moment."

"Thank you."

"I have to say, I didn't exactly see this coming."

"Nor I. I would have brought a tie for my hair."

Anora smiled, reaching out to run her fingers though Celene's hair. It was drying and was soft between her fingers. Dawn was fast approaching and Anora knew that as soon as her feet touched the floor, the both of them would be swept back up in their decorum and politics. They would fight, threaten, talk, and smile through masks until Celene returned to Orlais. And then it would be as if nothing ever happened. To think about it hurt her more than she thought it would.

Tentatively, Anora lowered her head again and found Celene's lips. Celene kissed her back and though she may have been imagining it, Anora could have sworn she felt the same strange longing in Celene's lips that she felt. The longing for some sort of normalcy in their world. Where two women could share a bed and treat it like another morning. But such fantasies were not meant for people like them.

Celene's hand touched her cheek, bringing her back into the morning.

"I'm still here for another week," she said quietly, giving a kind smile as if she had read Anora's thoughts.

The queen grinned. "You think we can come up with enough arguments to last an entire week?"

" _Mais bien sûr,"_  Celene answered, watching arousal light up in Anora's eyes as she knew it would.

She rose from the bed, lifting Anora with her, and the queen adjusted to where she was sitting in Celene's lap. They kissed again, deeper this time, Anora breaking the kiss with a gasp as she felt Celene's hands traveling past her back.

"The tea's going to have to wait."

"Yes, your majesty."


End file.
